


Âme Sœur

by ae_ra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Betaed, But i’m so soft for this ship wtf, Fluff, Idk how to tag i’m so sorry, I’m going down with it, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, armin’s an awkward bb, but only lowkey - Freeform, it’s also my first time writing a kissing scene, levi’s soft in this one, so i’m sorry in advance, tea and sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ae_ra/pseuds/ae_ra
Summary: “mon âme sœur por la vie”in which in the 34 years of his life levi’s finally found the one
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Âme Sœur

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought “fuck it” and somehow ended up writing one of my fav stories to date two hours later?? 
> 
> When things don’t go your way just do it again for shits and giggles and imma tell you when that shit does wonders— 
> 
> Also this is kinda, who am i kidding, this IS the first time i wrote a kissing scene and i’m sorry if it’s like disgusting and inaccurate but i couldn’t help myself really.
> 
> If you read through all of that and you’re here rn i wanna thank you so much for clicking on this and giving it a chance— the stories for this ship is dry af so i decided to h y d r a t e it. Thank you again for reading!! <33
> 
> [Additional notes : Armin’s 20 and Levi’s 34 and cant be seen any other way, man’s tryna not to catch a case rn]
> 
> Also what does cold tea taste like

His eyelids started to falter, weighing heavier as his vision starts to fade to black. But it wasn’t shrouded in complete darkness, there, a twinge of light floats around in the corner of his eye, never ceasing to exist. 

It was one of those nights. 

He brings himself up away from the comforts of his bed. Lately it’s been a lot colder to the touch and he’s found himself shifting from one side to the other trying to find himself the warmth that was never there, but he assumes it’s due to the winter finally catching up to them.

It’s become a routine at this point— walking up to fix himself some tea in the chance that it’d soothe him enough to render him back to sleep, yet the sun always rose before he’d get the chance to down the cup, it’s rays stinging at the dark bags that’s formed under his eyes.

But the linen cloth wrapped around his right palm says otherwise. He didn’t have to stay up, he didn’t even have to wake up before the recruits could even decipher that it was already morning. He didn’t. And yet his body refuses to comply, causing him to lose rest than intended.

‘Levi, you are to rest until your wound heals. That means no participation in the training until we’ve figured out what’s the cause of your injury.’

He recalls erwin’s voice as it reverberates around the wooden spacious room. He had only been on stand by while the recruits were late to training, _once again_ , when the itching started. 

His right hand started to uncomfortably tingle with seemingly minuscule needles pricking at his skin. He grasped his hand in the hopes that it was enough to stop the irritation yet he hadn’t realized the force he put in was too much to handle that it’d started turning blue. Hange’s scream snapped him out of a trance he didn’t even know he was in— and quickly let go. 

But the itching persisted. 

‘F-fuck what the hell,’ he whispers under his shagged breath. 

Not a moment after, his hand spurred out an oozing red, the torn out pieces of flesh lingered under his fingernails, the metallic smell filling the air. The sight of what he’d done repulsed him so much to the point that he’d block it out, only remembering the muffled screams of those who’d seen him.

One of those includes the boy who’s laying unconscious on the dinner table. 

His blonde hair sprawls out in different directions, his back swaying up and down as his breath hitches within every minute that passes by. 

And for some reason, the itching stopped. 

He decides to wake the boy up, what had he been doing prior to this moment that he’d feel it was appropriate to sleep in the dining hall? 

“Armin,”

he gently pokes at the boy’s side to which the latter is oblivious to, only letting out a low murmur in response.

“Armin Arlelt wake up”.

This time Levi has grasped one of his hands on the boy’s shoulder before disrupting him with a light shake. 

The boy, Armin, wakes up with a jolt, his lips parted lightly as it takes him a second to register his surroundings— or better yet what’s happening.

He looks over to the one he assumes decided to interrupt his sleep. And he was dreaming so peacefully too, surely he doesn’t snore when he’s asleep so what’s _the_ corporal levi doing in front of him?

“This isn’t your bed, get back to your room.”

Normally, he’d comply, getting up as fast as his wobbly legs could let him and practically bolt his way back into his room.

But he didn’t, not tonight.

He pats the table until he accidentally taps the outer rim of his teacup. Now he remembers why or how he’s even got here— it was erwin’s turn to facilitate the training due to levi’s absence and sort of temporary sick leave, and armin’s never felt his body shudder enough that if only he had tipped over his shoulder, he’d collapse. 

It took a harder toll on him than seemingly the others who even had enough energy to carry themselves to shower and eat dinner while he solicited himself to his room before waking up with everyone else back on their beds, connie’s snoring passing through the near thin walls and his stomach quietly rumbling.

He’d have to wait until morning for their breakfast but he couldn’t fall back asleep.

Who would with all that snoring beside them anyways,

And now he’s here, his tea having sat on the table for so long the beverage becoming as cold as the ceramic cup it’s in, and with the corporal instructing him to get back into his room before going to the counter to fix himself some tea too. 

He clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth and sighs, “it’s cold already?”

He stands to grab the cup from its place and deciding to pour it down the drain of the sink until certain calloused fingers stopped him from doing so.

“Give it to me i’ll drink it,”

He places down infront of him two freshly brewed oolong tea, the amber liquid swirling around, barely touching the rim of the cups before resting to stay still.

He hands one out to the blonde boy, “cold tea is disgusting and i don’t want you drinking that kind of shit.”

Armin’s shocked for a little while, his jaw lightly dropping at the sight and voice of the man in-front of him. He carefully puts down the cup in his hand and reaches out for the one levi was holding— their skin grazes against each other as armin almost slips from unknowingly trembling. 

It’s soft, levi thinks, the way armin’s palms were smooth compared to his, the way his touch was so delicate into receiving the cup despite shaking uncontrollably that if levi hadn’t been paying attention, he’d think a feather had landed on him instead. 

Blood rushes to armin’s cheeks as he takes notice of the difference, the rough patches of his skin contrasting with his fragile ones, thinking of just how much the man had been through that his skin had started to harden, and maybe, just maybe, how it’d feel if it was locked against his.

Levi, refusing to show the trance he was still quite in, gulped the freezing tea faster than he could comprehend the cool liquid going down his throat. It was enough to snap him back into reality. 

Armin cusps the cup in his hand as if it was his own child, afraid that he’d drop it from the way his hands shook against his will, and then sipping the contents inside it. His tongue burned but he could care less with the thoughts of what had happened, what he even dared to think of the commander, fogged up his brain. 

“Armin stop you’re going to lose your tongue at that rate.” 

Like a switch had been set off in him, he takes the liquid away from his mouth, only realizing how much his tongue burnt and the stinging sensation imprinted on it.

Levi gives out an exasperated sigh and proceeds to carefully sip from the tea that he brewed. 

“I told you, be careful,” he walks back to the counter only to return with a cup of water in his hand. 

Armin nearly dragged the cup away from the hands of levi, desperate to cool the flaring sensation on his taste buds which were burnt off with his recklessness. 

“If you’re lucky it’ll heal in a few days, if not, it’s just like eating bread for the next six weeks— bland as fuck.”

Armin’s eyes bulge at the information being thrown at him— him being still slowly gulping down the chilly sensation the water brought to his crisped out tongue. 

While armin indulged at the burning sensation being relieved, even if it was at a rate slower than a snail, levi had finished his cup of brewed tea clean— devoid of any remnants of the amber liquid. 

The two then walked back their ways into their rooms after levi had cleaned up after the both of them and armin’s head throbbing with what had just happened, leaving the dining hall as it was before as if it hadn’t been touched prior to the two who were somehow caught in each other’s company at the same time. 

Time came, though as much to the dismay of the two even if levi was stoic about it and would never like to admit it, armin arrived at the foot of his door blocking him from entering his room. 

The blonde boy didn’t want it to end, the desire to prolong the time that they had spent between the both of them took over his hands which were slow in motion— he softly rested his hand on the handle to look as if he would open it and gone would he be into his room yet not exerting any actual energy and force into it.

Levi watched as the boy beside him step foot into his room, his footsteps illuminated under the light of the moon, now being ever so bright to his eyes. He felt a something heavy strike him on his chest, weighing heavier as the boy disappears further into the confines of his room. He should let him go, let armin rest, but he couldn’t. 

The itching came again.

And he couldn’t bring to himself the bullshit of the self restraint pep talks he would give himself whenever he was in the presence of the blonde boy.

Levi was good in building walls around what he felt, digging himself deeper down the hole of his own denial when the answer is right in front of him— slipping away from his sight slowly as the hands of time began to pound at his ears, saying _let him stay._

“Armin,” 

The boy, upon hearing his name, immediately stopped in his tracks to turn and look at the corporal— his left hand having covered the bandaged back of his right, the ends of his hair that seats along with the soft whispering of the wind that’s pushing his body to the commander, he yearns for the contact yet he stays in his place. ‘He’s your corporal armin, no, stop thinking like that, are you stupid enough to even think that he’d—‘

“Would you like to stay the night with me?”

Levi wanted to punch himself right then and there, he couldn’t even begin to comprehend the words that came out of his mouth, or let alone how he managed to come up with said words and say it in-front of anyone, specifically armin?

He wanted the ground to swallow him whole, cave further and deeper into his world of denial. In there he would be left with his thoughts, the quiet that welcomes him yet pierces his hearing, it was safe. Unlike armin who was gentle, his dreams laid out in the color of his eyes, and the whole world wrapped around his fingers, how, how dare he bring something so risky, so dangerous to someone who’d deserve so much more? Who has the rest of the world waiting for them beyond those walls that confine them?

But what he didn’t know was that armin was willing to risk it too.

“Yes,” he says as he nods away from his room, the handle softly clicking, the door slowly shutting off the luminescent glow of the night before him, but he turns to find that the boy in-front of him glows brighter than any light he’d seen, even the ones floating in the corner of his eyes.

He lets out a warm chuckle, one that quietly says ‘thank you’, one that goes unnoticed by most except for the blonde boy who’s smile could brighten up the whole room and cheeks flushed as a rose he’d once see in one of their expeditions. 

The walk was quiet yet comfortable, their footsteps lightly tapping against the concrete floorboards of the castle. Levi’s face felt numb, a growing smile crept on to his cheeks— he’s never been so thankful that a certain boy behind him couldn’t see the face that he was making or he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Levi’s room, armin notices, was entirely lacking of any visible dirt— papers were stacked neatly against each other on his desk, the bookshelves which sat beside it were wept free from clinging cobwebs. Yet on his right was levi’s bed, what he’d expect to be the cleanest of all the furniture in the room, was unruly and unkept, there were pillows scattered around the edges of the bed, his blanket was crumpled and spilled over to the floor. It was unlike him. 

Levi advances and walks over to his desk, pulling out a long string of white linen cloth. He then begins to intricately tear away the bandage around his right hand, the textile, stained with red across the back of his hand where dull blood clots surround it, drops under his touch. 

Armin nearly runs his way to Levi, who was visibly struggling to wrap the cloth in place, and stops him from going any further. Instead he takes the bandage from the man’s hold and decides to take it upon himself— his hands firmly gripping levi’s while the other carefully unfolded said cloth.

Levi was once again caught in a trance with the touches armin was sending his way, he found him so delicate that if he were to move he was afraid he’d shatter into a thousand pieces before him. He doesn’t deserve this, he thinks, his mind filling up with the words he doesn’t want to face, how did he end up into this situation, how dare he even bring armin into his life filled with pain when that’s the least that he deserves? why him?

“Heichou,”

A soft voice called out to him and he snapped away from the depths of his mind and back into the reality playing in in-front of him. 

“Have you felt it too?”

Levi was puzzled, what did he mean?

And then Armin rolled up his sleeves to reveal a symbol made of ink engraved onto his arm, a symbol so familiar that it scared Levi when he had realized it was _his_ symbol— on another’s body, on _armin._

The days when he was treated as if he was bed bound, when he so desperately tries to close his eyes only to see a certain boy in is dreams melting in his arms, the same boy he couldn’t bring out of his thoughts, who was always there even if he had built a wall to separate himself from others.

The itching stopped. 

Armin’s arms slithered around Levi’s neck as he brings their lips together— his inexperienced, and burnt, tongue danced along with levi’s passionate and adept ones. Slowly he allows the latter to take the lead, the elder drowning himself in the other’s mouth as he practically devours armin’s soft and plump lips to the point that when they finally broke themselves from each other, his lips were swollen and damp from his saliva.

Armin smiles at the sight in front of him— unbeknownst to others he ached to be with the older man, hiding in the confines of his room where he longed to be in his embrace, to feel his touch, that red swollen marks would show up on his arms, covered by the long sleeves of his shirt. 

And now he’s with the corporal, _his_ corporal.

He yawns, it was already in the early morning of the next day and as much as he’d like to lather his significant other with kisses, he barely even had enough to energy to keep himself standing.

Levi notices and chuckles, ruffling armin’s blonde hair before letting him wrap his legs around his waist and laying him on his bed.

Armin turned to rest on top of him, much to the dismay of the elder who would complain but was way too smitten (and exhausted) with the boy who was peacefully laying on his chest. He rubs the back of the other as their breathing synced and fell into the deep trance of sleep that they’d both been losing for each other.

The bed was warm again.

No one dared to question why armin was missing from his room only to come out of corporal levi’s, followed by the corporal himself, who had quite a smug look printed on his face while the boy beside him looked as if his lips was stung by a bee.


End file.
